


"Say That Again!"

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Old Republic Histories [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: And Leona has zero time for their bullshit, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Disaster Waiting To Happen, Khomo is a loudmouth, Mandalorian, Shae wants to know what she was thinking bringing all these idiots together, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Ta'lan is hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Say that again one more time ...
Series: Old Republic Histories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Kudos: 5





	"Say That Again!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Just as a side note; Dara Cadera does not belong to me but to the awesome @naaklasolus!

It just didn’t seem to be a good day to be a Vhett. First he finds out that there are still members of his crew missing. Then he’s informed (at least with some semblance of regret) that his adopted clan, his _Manda’lor_ included, had been all but wiped out. Mandalore the Vindicated had been like a father to him, the fierce warrior had been larger than life and to have to hear the news of his demise second hand … and to not have been at his side in his final battle … Ta’lan had been left needing a stiff drink and the burning desire to raze Zakuul to the ground even though it wouldn’t bring the old man back. And now this …  


“Yer bold fer an outsider but ya ain’t that smart.”  


Shae Vizla groaned quietly; hand going to pinch the bridge of her nose. They didn’t have time for this Bantha crap! Ta’lan’s face contorted into a savage snarl and he was vaulting over the holotable and crashing to that loudmouthed idiot Khomo before even he had time to process his reaction. Grabbing the older man’s breastplate; Ta’lan angrily shoved him against one of the tent’s support poles.  


“Say that again _chakaar_ I fekkin’ _dare_ ya!”  


Out of the corner of his eye he could just see Vizla side stepping into Torian’s path to keep the other warrior out of the little dispute. On his other side, Dara and the two Paran _Jetii_ were ensuring that Colonel Paran wasn’t about to stick her freckle covered nose into things either. That meant that he could freely focus the entirety of his attention - and fury - on the grinning bastard in front of him. Khomo Fett had been an arrogant son of a bitch that had been a constant regular in Vindicated’s daily bitching. Looked like five years of being on the short end of the stick hadn’t changed that. If anything; it’d made him even worse.  


“Ya ain’t got the guts Vhett. Ya just a pit fighter brat that’s been hidin’ in Mandalore the Vindicated’s shadow ever since ya got lucky in the Great Hunt. Ya can say the words but unless ya prove otherwise ya still just another up yourself _aruteii_.”  


Ta’lan saw red. With a roar he heaved Fett ‘round and threw him bodily into the holotable.  


“ _Copaani mirshmure'cye_ ya _chaavla sa shebs be'striili mir’oisk_?! I went through the _gai bal manda_! I follow the _Resol’nare_! I’m as much a _Mando’ad_ as anyone else here ‘cept the _Jetii_ and the trooper!” He angrily jabbed a finger in the Paran trio’s direction to drive his point home. “And even they’re acting more like _Mando’ade_ than you right now Fett!”  


***  


Darajetii Cadera winced instinctively at the outraged look that replaced the arrogant smirk on Fett’s face. Push any Mando and they’ll push back but imply that a pair of actual _aruteii_ were more Mando than them … that was outright begging for trouble plain and simple. But it was also clear as day to her that Ta’lan wasn’t thinking clearly and instead slipping back to his old pit fighter habits … which apparently included no brain to mouth filter. She spared her brother a quick glance; his own eyes wide with alarm and his entire body tensed to intervene if the Manda’lor got out of his way.  


“The _fuck_ is going on here?!”  


Dara barely managed to hold in her sigh of relief. Leona Paran was nothing like her brother and cousins … the vicious Mandalorian Cathar (and oh man the irony in that image there) had zero tolerance for bantha shit and wasn’t afraid to throw a powerful right hook into things in order to break idiots up. Even though the carbonite freezing had kriffed up her memory something cruel, both Torian and Thessa had shown a remarkable amount of patience helping her regain at least some of the time she’d lost before her stint on ice. Leona strode into the tent like she owned the place; throwing an irritated glare at Torian before grabbing Ta’lan and easily tossing him back before turning on Khomo; her scarred features twisting with disgust.  


“You’ve got some _nerve_ Khomo … kicking at a _Mando’ad_ while he’s down.” Scarred lips curled into a cold sneer. “Vorten would be _disgusted_ with your behavior and you know it.”  


Khomo’s glare was pure murder as he snarled up at Leona. But even he knew better than to piss off the amnesiac Cathar. It wouldn’t end well for him. Huffing and puffing like an old vaperator, Fett laboriously heaved himself to his feet and jabbed a finger in Ta’lan’s direction.  


“Ya got lucky today Vhett. Next time you won’t have the _kama_ of better warriors to hide behind.”  


The younger warrior snarled; looking for all the world like a cornered animal.  


“And I’ll be ready for ya Fett. Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed ^^
> 
> Translations (Mando'a):
> 
>  _chakaar_ \- thief (insulting form)
> 
>  _jetii_ \- Jedi
> 
>  _aruteii_ \- outsider
> 
>  _Copaani mirshmure'cye_ ya _chaavla sa shebs be'striili mir’oisk_?! - You looking for a smack in the face ya rough as a strill's arse bastard [lit. shit for brains]?!
> 
>  _gai bal manda_ \- Name and Soul - Mando adoption ceremony
> 
>  _Resol'nare_ \- the Six Tenants - the Mandalorian's code which they live by
> 
>  _Mando'ad(e)_ \- Mandalorian
> 
>  _kama_ \- belt spat


End file.
